KUROHANA
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Karena tak ada bunga yang benar-benar hitam. Selalu ada, walau setitik, warna lain di sana ... / SaiIno for FLORE 2015. Theme: Black Flower. / Warnings inside.


" _Wah, bunganya berwarna hitam!"_

 _Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang biasa—penuh misteri. Mengundang sejuta tanya dan menguarkan bau yang mencekam._

 _Tak sedikit pun ia ingin melarikan diri. Hanya kepercayaan yang membuatnya bertahan._

 _Keyakinan—bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya memiliki satu cinta terhadapnya. Keyakinan yang menyesatkan._

" _Aneh, ya! Aku tidak pernah melihat bunga yang berwarna hitam. Kecuali kalau bunga itu terbakar api dan menjadi abu. Atau tercoreng tinta."_

 _Sang laki-laki tertawa. Perempuan itu pun ikut tertawa._

" _Aku pernah melihatnya, dalam perjalananku sebelum sampai ke sini. Bermekaran di daerah barat."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Hmmm." Kepala laki-laki tersebut mengangguk. "Sepertinya hasil penelitian bertahun-tahun."_

 _Perempuan itu melongokkan kepalanya lebih dekat ke arah lukisan. Menimbang-nimbang. Mempertanyakan. Ia sangat menyukai bunga karena itulah, ia merasa perlu tahu. Tahu lebih banyak … andai ia bisa._

" _Ngg_ _… namanya?"_

" _Aku tak tahu."_

" _Benar-benar berwarna hitam?"_

 _Keheningan. Perempuan itu paham, ada sesuatu yang tengah bergumul dalam pemikiran sang laki-laki._

 _Mereka baru bertemu tapi dalam sekejap, keduanya menjadi dekat. Memang ada kekhawatiran bahwa sang laki-laki bukanlah laki-laki yang sebagaimana kelihatannya; rapuh dan tak berbahaya. Sahabatnya memperingatkan, orang asing tak bisa dipercaya._

 _Namun, sang putri yang keras kepala tak peduli. Ia mengusir semua pengawalnya tiap ia hendak bertemu dengan sang laki-laki. Ia mengajak laki-laki itu berkeliling rumahnya, menawarkan santapan lezat, bermain di padang rumput di depan rumahnya, memberikan pemandangan-pemandangan indah bagi sang laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai pelukis tersebut untuk menuangkan hasil karyanya di sebuah kanvas._

 _Cinta—mungkin ia yang mencintai laki-laki di hadapannya ini dengan sepenuh hati. Karenanya, ia selalu dan selalu berusaha mengerti. Keegoisannya ia tepiskan, karena ia merasa, sewaktu-waktu, tangannya hanya akan menyambut angin. Ia tak ingin._

" _Tidak," ujar laki-laki itu akhirnya sambil kembali menekuni lukisannya, "tak ada bunga yang benar-benar berwarna hitam."_

 _Mata biru kehijauan milik sang perempuan ber-_ kimono _menekuni pekerjaan sang pelukis. Kuas yang dipegang sang pelukis terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membubuhkan sedikit warna merah-kecokelatan pada bunga hitam yang dilukisnya._

 _Mendadak, perempuan yang tampak bagaikan seorang putri terhormat itu mendengar sang pelukis menghela napas. Ia sampai terlonjak dari lamunannya. Lebih kaget lagi, saat sang pelukis menurunkan kanvas dari_ easel _dan menyerahkan lukisan itu ke tangannya._

 _Sang pelukis pun bergumam, "Tak ada bunga yang benar-benar hitam, Putri."_

 _Ia menggeleng lelah dan merapikan_ easel _serta perlengkapan melukisnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sang pelukis pun meninggalkan sang putri berambut pirang pucat. Sang putri bergeming melihat punggung yang terlihat begitu … kesepian tersebut. Langkah yang pelan dan berhati-hati. Semakin mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang di antara rerumputan hijau yang tinggi._

 _Lalu tatapan sang putri pun beralih pada gambaran bunga hitam di dalam kanvas._

 _Tidak ada yang istimewa dari gambar tersebut. Bunga hitam dengan beberapa guratan berwarna merah kecokelatan. Gambar sederhana dengan misteri yang menyelingkupi maknanya._

 _Seketika, hati sang putri terasa sedih. Pilu._

 _Entah bagaimana, akhirnya ia tahu. Ia menyentuh dada—merenggut kain di sekitar sana. Berharap, nyerinya tak lagi terasa dan bahwa firasat buruknya tak akan menjadi nyata._

 _Takdir berkehendak lain. Malam harinya, mereka kembali bertemu._

 _Para penjaga tertidur dalam genangan darah. Kastil Yamanaka disantap si jago merah._

* * *

 **KUROHANA**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic.**_

 _ **I write this just for my personal amusement.**_

 _ **Warning: AU. Dark. Confusing story-line. M for reasons.**_

 _ **Mystery/Drama/Angst/Tragedy/Romance/Horror**_

* * *

 **SaiIno** _ **for**_ **FLORE 2015.**

 _ **With theme**_ **: Black Flower**

* * *

Shimura Ino terbangun dari mimpi buruknya; menyibakkan selimut dengan cepat. Kepalanya seketika menoleh ke arah samping. Matanya menatap tajam menyalang. Detak jantungnya terasa tak beraturan; ada kebencian yang meluap-luap, ada pertanyaan tak terjawab, ada sesak yang mendesak.

Ino sendiri merasa ngeri saat tangannya yang masih gemetaran mulai terangkat. Perlahan, diraihnya pundak tanpa balutan kain yang tampak memunggunginya. Tangannya terhenti begitu kulit mereka bersentuhan. Tatapannya terpatri pada punggung yang masih saja sama. Terlihat kesepian.

Pemikiran macam apa itu? Ino tak paham apa yang baru saja merasuki dirinya. Mimpi itu telah membuatnya sesaat merasa gila.

"Sai!" ujar Ino dengan agak keras.

Tangannya menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh sang laki-laki yang berbagi kasur dengannya. Suaminya.

"Sai!" panggilnya lagi.

Punggung telanjang itu akhirnya berbalik. Ino refleks menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang juga tak mengenakan apa-apa. Bodoh, apa lagi yang perlu ditutupi? Mereka baru saja melihat tubuh masing-masing dalam keadaan polos kemarin malam.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Sai mengusap matanya perlahan sebelum ia menyentuh pelipis. Matanya tampak mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat sebelum ia melekatkan pandangannya pada sang istri. "Aaa … apa kau ingin menyiksaku dengan wajah baru bangun tidurmu yang _jelek_ itu?"

Satu pukulan main-main di dada. Sai meringis—setengah pura-pura juga tampaknya.

"Sialan kau! Kalau kau merasa tersiksa dengan wajah baru bangun tidurku ini, cari saja perempuan lain yang wajahnya lebih cantik!"

Ino membuang wajah sambil bersedekap. Selimutnya meluncur turun setelah ia melepaskan genggaman—memperlihatkan tanda lahir berupa sebuah bunga berwarna hitam di dada kirinya.

Satu tawa menembus indra pendengaran Ino. Menyusul tak lama kemudian, sebuah pelukan dari belakang.

"Sepertinya ide bagus," ujar Sai. "Tapi, kalau aku melakukannya, kau akan kesepian, 'kan?"

"Tidak akan! Aku—aku akan mencari laki-laki lain yang lebih tampan dan lebih baik darimu!"

Ino pun merasakan satu sentuhan di pundaknya. Ciuman yang lembut. Bergeser dari pundak hingga ke tengkuknya. Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya, Ino. Aku tahu kau tergila-gila padaku."

"Jangan memutarbalikkan fakta, kau yang tak bisa hidup tanpaku, 'kan?"

Nada suara Sai selanjutnya terdengar mengalah.

"Mungkin kau benar."

Terdengar tawa tertahan. Tangan Sai kemudian bergerak dari pinggang Ino menyentuh tangannya. Digenggamnya tangan Ino sesaat. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum Sai melepasnya dan menyentuh pundak Ino. Mungkin Sai bisa merasakan ketegangan dari istrinya tersebut.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Sai kemudian. "Mendadak membangunkanku. Ini bahkan belum—"

Ino menoleh dan melihat Sai yang tengah melirik ke jam beker yang ada di nakas kecil di sebelah tempat tidur mereka. Sai meraih jam beker tersebut.

"—jam lima."

Ino menunjukkan satu senyum kecut. Tatapannya kemudian berpindah dari Sai ke selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

"Aku …," Ino menelan ludah sesaat—tak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi segugup ini, "… rasanya aku baru saja bermimpi buruk."

"Mimpi apa?" Usai menanyakannya, Sai menguap. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya dengan membiarkan sebuah bantal menyangga punggung.

"… Aku tak ingat," jawab Ino sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan ragu-ragu.

Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Sai. Suaminya tersebut tampak memejamkan mata.

"Jangan dipikirkan," ujar Sai tiba-tiba. "Itu hanya mimpi buruk, 'kan?"

Masih sambil memejamkan mata, Sai merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau kau tak mau terlihat makin jelek, kemarilah. Tidur lagi. Kurang tidur adalah musuh alami bagi kecantikan."

"Paham sekali, ya?"

Meski sambil menggerutu, Ino kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Sai. Selengkung senyum ia tunjukkan, walaupun Sai tak melihatnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahinya. Ino pun merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang suami; senyumnya mengembang makin lebar.

"Pekerjaanku sebagai pelukis mengharuskanku lebih paham akan nilai-nilai estetika."

"Termasuk soal kecantikan perempuan?"

"Termasuk soal kecantikan perempuan."

Sesaat, Ino tampak berpikir.

"Jawab dengan jujur. Kalau aku tak cantik, kau tak akan mau denganku?"

Sai tertawa. Ino kemudian merasakan belaian lembut di kepala belakangnya.

"Kau merasa dirimu cantik, ya? Percaya diri sekali."

"Kau kok makin menyebalkan, sih? Jawab saja!" Ino sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan memukul dada Sai dengan kepalan tangan. Tidak keras, tentu saja.

"Hmm … bagaimana, ya?" jawab Sai dengan tidak bertanggung jawab. Ino sudah akan berceloteh saat Sai mendadak membungkamnya dengan satu perkataan. "Tapi, semenjak pertama kali melihatmu, aku memang sudah tertarik padamu. Sekarang, mungkin aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Tak dapat dipungkiri, wajah Ino terasa menghangat.

"Mungkin itu …," sambung Sai lagi, "berkat guna-guna yang kaugunakan."

"Hei!" Ino terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Aku tak pernah menggunakan guna-guna, ya! Sai bodoh! Bodoh!"

Tangan Ino dengan liar mengacak-acak rambut Sai dan lalu berpindah untuk memainkan wajah suaminya tersebut. Menepuk-nepuk dan mencubitinya dengan gemas.

Sai masih betah tertawa sebelum ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Ino. Dengan lihai, Sai yang ikut terbangun dari posisi duduknya langsung mengecup singkat bibir sang istri. Tangannya yang bebas kemudian menunjuk dada kiri Ino.

Setelah kecupan singkat mereka terputus, Sai kembali berbicara,

"Ini buktinya." Sai menyeringai. "Bukti bahwa kau menggunakan guna-guna untuk membuatku terpesona padamu."

"Bo-bodoh! Ini kan … hanya tanda lahir. Tidak membuktikan apa pun! Guna-guna apanya!"

Ino berusaha menepis tangan Sai, tapi Sai akhirnya menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menahan tangan Ino yang lain. Kini, kedua tangan sang wanita terkunci. Ino tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat mendadak Sai mencium tanda lahirnya yang berbentuk bunga hitam. Laki-laki itu kemudian memperlihatkan wajah puas.

"Bunga hitam yang cantik …." Sai kembali menguap. "Benar-benar hitam pekat … menarik sekali."

Lalu, Sai melepaskan kedua tangan Ino; memberi istrinya satu kecupan lain di pipi. Tatapan keduanya bertemu dalam detik-detik singkat yang sanggup memberi banyak arti. Dan Ino akhirnya hanya bisa membiarkan sang suami kembali melanglang buana ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sorot tajam dari sang pemilik mata biru kehijauan menjadi manifestasi dari sebuah rasa sakit hati. Melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda, tertawa bagai dunia milik berdua. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang menempati posisi si rambut merah muda?_

Kenapa bukan aku yang di sana? Kenapa kau tertawa bersamanya?

 _Pemikirannya menjadi berkabut. Sesuatu telah mengobarkan api amarah dan murka. Menutupi segala wujud rasionalitas._

 _Mengambil waktu di malam hari, menyelinap setelah pesta minum-minum yang membuat banyak orang tak sadarkan diri, sang perempuan akhirnya melihat suatu kesempatan. Ia menggoda, merayu, membuat laki-laki incarannya takluk._

 _Tapi, hati sang laki-laki memang bukan untuknya. Laki-laki itu pun salah menyebut nama saat mereka tengah bercinta di atas_ tatami _kasar tanpa_ futon _._

 _Dadanya terasa berdenyut. Ia yang semula hendak mempertimbangkan kembali keputusannya, langsung memantapkan diri. Untuk dirinya di masa lalu, juga untuk rasa sakit hatinya kini._

 _Mungkin memang benar, hanya ia sendiri yang dimabuk cinta terhadap laki-laki ini. Laki-laki dengan ketampanan yang aneh dan misterius._

 _Sang pelukis._

 _Yang selalu membuatnya bertanya lirih dan menangis pedih._

 _Namun, laki-laki itu tak pernah peduli, bukan? Lihat saja, ia sudah tertidur tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Padahal, jika laki-laki itu mau, mereka bisa menjadikan malam ini sebagai malam dengan keindahan yang abadi. Sayang, tak semua hal bisa berjalan sesuai dengan kehendak hati._

 _Dan sekarang ia bisa melihatnya. Ah—sosok wanita cantik dalam balutan_ kimono _. Tengah memeluk sesuatu yang tampak bagaikan lukisan. Tatapan wanita itu tegas; menuntut kepastian._

Jangan ragu-ragu lagi.

 _Kata-kata itu terus berdengung dalam kepala. Menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih sebuah belati dengan simbol klan kuno di ujung gagangnya yang ia sembunyikan di tas tangan kecil miliknya. Kata ibunya, itu warisan leluhur._

 _Masa bodohlah. Ia tak perlu tahu dari mana belati itu berasal, 'kan? Wanita di hadapannya sudah tampak tak sabar. Seringainya mengerikan, seolah mulut itu masih sanggup membuka lebar—menelannya bulat-bulat bersamaan dengan laki-laki yang masih begitu lelap. Dada telanjang laki-laki itu bergerak naik-turun; menandakan bahwa ia masih bernapas. Bahwa ia masih sehat, masih hidup._

 _Sang perempuan berambut pirang pucat menyentuh dada kirinya sendiri. Tanda lahirnya terasa panas. Diam-diam, menggerogoti nurani dan terus mengobarkan bara benci. Ia mendongak. Wanita ber-_ kimono _dengan wajah serupa miliknya itu masih terus memandang dengan tatapan mendesak._

 _Ia menyerah. Ia kalah oleh dendamnya. Ia pun membutakan mata._

 _Dihunjamkannya belati itu ke dada sang laki-laki yang tak sempat merasa sakit. Berkali-kali,_ berkali-kali _. Hingga darah menjadi perwarna satu-satunya dari tubuh tanpa busana._

 _Nyawa di hadapannya lenyap. Dada telanjang itu tak lagi bergerak naik-turun. Belatinya tertancap tegak dari sumber warna merah mengalir._

 _Matanya terbelalak, tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia menyentuh pipi kaku dan mata yang tak akan membuka lagi untuk selamanya. Ia yang tercinta telah lebih dahulu meninggalkannya._

 _Bau anyir darah. Kesadarannya sekali lagi tertampar._

 _Ia tertawa. Ia menangis. Ia menyesali. Ia berteriak histeris hingga tak sadarkan diri._

 _Namun, wanita ber-_ kimono _itu belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Ia malah mengernyit tak paham, ia masih bertanya-tanya. Apa yang salah?_

 _Matanya mendelik ke arah lukisan yang sejak awal ia dekap. Hitam-pekat. Tanpa ada tambahan warna lain. Hitam—bagai diguyur tinta seutuhnya._

"Tak ada bunga yang benar-benar hitam, Putri."

 _Wanita ber-_ kimono _itu mendecih. Lalu, wujud transparannya semakin menghilang._

 _Hanya sementara._

 _Karena dendamnya masih di sana—di tempatnya. Utuh tersimpan. Sebagaimana ia menyimpan lukisan tercintanya dengan berhati-hati._

 _Ini semua belum berakhir._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak ia resmi menjadi Nyonya Shimura. Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak mereka pertama menginjakkan kaki di Suna—desa kecil di Okinawa—untuk berbulan madu. Kini mereka telah kembali ke Tokyo. Berjumpa dengan rutinitas yang bisa menjadi menjemukan, tapi tetap harus dilakukan.

Dari pagi, Sai sudah izin hendak ke galeri. Memeriksa kembali tiap-tiap karya seni yang akan dipamerkan. Itu memang pekerjaannya, Ino sama sekali tak berniat melarang. Namun, ia juga tak mau dipaksa untuk datang.

Bukannya Ino tak suka lukisan. Sedikit-sedikit, Ino juga bisa menjadi seorang penikmat lukisan. Tenten bilang, Ino tak mengerti perihal lukisan. Mungkin ia benar. Tapi, jika hanya sekadar lukisan pemandangan, lukisan potret wajah, atau lukisan realisme lainnya, Ino masih bisa menunjukkan ketertarikan.

Karena itulah, tak jarang ia memuja keahlian sang suami yang mampu menampilkan suatu miniatur pemandangan dalam sebuah kanvas. Ia bahkan sampai menitikkan air mata saat Sai menghadiahkannya sebuah lukisan potret dirinya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-22. Setiap pekik kekagumannya pada lukisan Sai adalah tulus, bukan berbasa-basi untuk menarik perhatian.

Di masa pacarannya pun, Ino sudah sering menemani Sai ke pameran-pameran karya seni—dari yang memamerkan karya seni orang lain, hingga Sai mendapat kesempatan untuk memiliki galerinya sendiri. Namun, untuk hari ini, Ino merasa ia sedang tak ingin melihat lukisan.

Mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya membuat Ino enggan berkaitan dengan karya seni tersebut—dalam wujud apa pun. Pada Sai, ia memang mengaku tak mengingat mimpinya. Nyatanya, mimpi yang bagaikan film berseri itu terkadang sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

Ada darah yang menggenang. Ada hitam dan kegelapan yang tak berujung. Ada satu nyawa yang meregang. Ada penyesalan yang datang berkunjung.

Untuk menepis rasa suramnya, Ino memutuskan untuk _shopping_. Seorang diri pun tak masalah. Ia bisa beranjak pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tanpa mendengar protes. Tak harus membeli apa-apa, tapi jika ada yang ia suka, ia tak akan ragu untuk segera membawanya ke kasir.

Begitulah hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah butik kecil di sudut jalan. Butik itu terkesan suram dengan tembok bata dan penerangan seadanya—bahkan mungkin hanya mengandalkan sinar mentari yang masuk menerjang dari jendela-jendela yang ada di sana.

Awalnya, Ino tak bermaksud untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia hanya mengintip sejenak lewat kaca besar yang ada di depan. Etalasenya tak menunjukkan hal yang menarik, tapi dari posisinya sekarang, Ino bisa melihat sebuah _kimono_ besar digantung di dinding.

Bulu kuduk Ino merinding. Di sisi lain, ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia sudah terpesona dengan _kimono_ merah bermotif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna-warni. _Kimono_ itulah yang membuat Ino akhirnya mendorong pintu dan memasuki butik yang tampak sepi tersebut.

Kaki Ino melangkah dan melangkah hingga akhirnya ia terdiam di hadapan _kimono_ yang membentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ino tak salah lihat.

 _Kimono_ inilah yang dikenakan wanita dalam mimpinya.

"Mau mencoba _kimono_ ini?"

Ino tersentak. Seketika ia menoleh. Seorang gadis muda berkacamata menyapanya. Senyumnya tampak ramah. Meski secara penampilan, gadis ini tak terlihat bagaikan gadis yang mau bekerja di bidang mode busana.

"Tidak," jawab Ino sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Aku hanya sedikit tertarik, tapi aku belum pasti mau membeli, lho! Ha, ha!"

Gadis di hadapan Ino mengangguk. Ia kemudian menurunkan _kimono_ tersebut dengan sebuah tongkat panjang meski Ino tak meminta. Dengan berhati-hati, ia pun menyodorkan _kimono_ di tangannya ke depan tubuh Ino.

"Kau akan tampak sangat elegan mengenakannya," ujar gadis tersebut. "Ah, sekadar informasi saja, _kimono_ ini sudah ada sejak zaman klan Yamanaka berkuasa."

Alis Ino terangkat dan ia tersenyum terpaksa. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke depan dada.

"Terima kasih, tapi—"

"Ambillah," ujar sang gadis sembari mendorong _kimono_ tersebut ke dekapan Ino. "Untukmu. Gratis."

Biasanya, Ino akan berbinar mendengar kata gratis. Namun, untuk kali ini, ia justru merasa ngeri. Terutama, ketika gadis aneh tersebut kemudian menyeringai dan menyodorkan benda lain di atas _kimono_ tersebut.

Sebuah belati.

Ino sesaat merasa kesadarannya ditarik ke alam lain. Ke suatu tempat yang berbau asap dan dipenuhi bayangan menari. Merah, di sekelilingnya, _merah_ ….

Darah dan api.

Lalu … Sai.

.

.

.

" _Kau menipuku!"_

 _Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu menggeleng._

" _Kau yang terlalu percaya padaku," sanggahnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Padahal mereka sudah memperingatkanmu untuk berhati-hati pada orang asing, Putri."_

" _Jangan mendekat!"_

 _Langkah kaki laki-laki itu terhenti. Matanya tampak terpaku pada belati yang teracung ke arahnya._

 _Air mata sang putri sudah mengalir dengan begitu derasnya._

" _Dan kau—kau menyalahgunakan kepercayaanku!"_

 _Laki-laki berambut hitam itu bergeming beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas. Ia terdengar lelah. Tapi tak ada rasa bersalah._

" _Sejak awal, Tuan Danzo menugaskanku untuk mencari tahu mengenai seluk-beluk kastil Yamanaka yang terkenal kuat dan mencari titik lemahnya untuk diterobos." Ia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Senyum yang masih bisa membuat sang Putri Yamanaka luluh. "Berteman denganmu, Putri, hanya membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah."_

" _Tapi aku … aku mencintaimu! Kupikir kau pun—"_

"— _Cinta?" Laki-laki itu kembali bergerak mendekat. "Apa itu 'cinta'?"_

" _Berhenti! Kubilang jangan mendekat atau—"_

" _Atau apa, Putri? Kau akan membunuhku?"_

 _Sang putri terdiam saat laki-laki di hadapannya tertawa._ Tak ada yang lucu _, ingin ia berteriak. Tapi, mendengar tawa laki-laki itu seakan bisa membuatnya lupa bahwa rumahnya tengah terbakar dan tinggal menunggu waktu sampai seluruhnya rubuh. Jika ia tak cepat keluar, Putri Yamanaka akan berakhir menjadi sejarah._

" _Bukankah katanya kau mencintaiku?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan alis yang sedikit turun dan seulas senyum yang terlihat pahit. "Dan sekarang, kau mau membunuhku?"_

 _Tangan sang putri yang mengacungkan belati seketika turun. Ia bagaikan kehilangan tenaga. Dibiarkannya laki-laki itu semakin mendekat—bahkan dibiarkannya laki-laki itu mengambil belati yang sedari tadi ia genggam erat-erat._

 _Iya, ya. Untuk apa ia mati-matian mempertahankan diri sekarang?_

" _Aku mencintaimu …," ulang sang putri._

 _Meski sedikit, meski sekejap, jika memang ia harus mati, ia ingin mendengar hal yang sama keluar dari mulut laki-laki yang ia cintai. Ia ingin tahu, lebih dan lebih banyak lagi …._

 _Tapi, jika tak memungkinkan, jika memang waktunya tak memadai, ia hanya ingin tahu satu hal itu saja. Ia hanya ingin mendapat mimpi indah sebelum pergi._

" _Aa," ujar laki-laki tersebut. "Maaf."_

 _Tidak. Bukan itu yang ingin ia dengar. Ia—_

" _Emosi semacam itu …," seulas senyum sedih sekilas disunggingkan sang pemilik suara, "sama sekali tak berarti. Sudah sejak lama … aku membiarkan emosi semacam itu mati."_

 _Lalu, belati dengan simbol keluarga Yamanaka tersebut menghunjam tepat di dadanya. Darah bermuncratan keluar. Sang putri satu-satunya klan Yamanaka tak lagi berdaya—jatuh berdebum menghantam lantai beralaskan_ tatami _yang akan tersantap api dalam sekejap mata._

 _Ia tak langsung ditelan kegelapan. Bola matanya masih sanggup melihat datarnya ekspresi laki-laki yang ia cintai—lalu punggung kesepian yang perlahan meninggalkannya pergi._

 _Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini?_

 _Ia tak menerima cinta yang ia harapkan. Ia tak memperoleh cinta yang ia dambakan. Dan karena keegoisannya, semua berakhir mengenaskan._

 _Bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Ibunya? Dayang-dayang dan pengawalnya?_

 _Susah payah, matanya kembali bergerak. Di dinding sana, sebuah lukisan yang baru saja ia pajang, perlahan mulai terlahap api. Tidak ada lagi warna merah-kecokelatan yang samar._

 _Semua berubah hitam._

 _Menjadi benar-benar hitam._

 _Cintanya pun menghitam._

 _Di detik-detik terakhirnya, ia pun menumbuhkan satu perasaan baru._

 _Namanya:_ dendam _._

.

.

.

 _Sosok berambut pirang itu tak mengerti, mengapa ia lantas membunuh seorang pria yang tak ia kenal. Menerobos masuk tanpa izin lalu menghunus belati kecil ke dada sang korban._

 _Seorang pelukis—ia membunuhnya di studio kerjanya. Lalu, ia membakar tempat itu seakan hendak menghilangkan jejak. Tapi, ia merasa bahwa pembakaran yang ia lakukan, lebih dari semata-semata usahanya menghapus segala bukti._

 _Ia bergeming memandangi ruangan yang sudah dikelilingi api. Tak ada intensi untuk beranjak pergi._

 _Mati bersama orang yang tak ia kenal—apa ia sudah gila?_

 _Oh—ya. Sejak wanita ber-_ kimono _itu muncul dari dalam mimpinya dan menemani kesehariannya, Ino merasa bahwa ia memang sudah menjadi gila._

 _Kini, ia dengan tenangnya menghadapi api yang dengan cepat merambati seisi ruangan. Laki-laki bersimbah darah di hadapannya pun tak melancarkan protes apa-apa. Ya, bagaimana bisa? Ia sudah tiada, bukan?_

 _Ino terkikik geli. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas pada bayang-bayang samar yang masih melayang sembari mendekap lukisannya._

" _Kali ini pun tak berhasil," ujar Ino saat kakinya mulai terasa panas dirambati api, "coba lain kali saja, ya!"_

 _Wanita ber-_ kimono _itu pun menghilang dalam ketidakpuasan serta dendam yang semakin menjadi-jadi._

.

.

.

"Ino!"

Kepala Ino menoleh. Ada Sai di hadapannya. Tampak mengernyitkan alis tak paham.

Ino yang seharusnya memasang ekspresi tak mengerti. Sejak kapan ia sudah ada di rumah lagi? Tepatnya, di kamar mereka. Ia bahkan tak ingat bahwa langit sudah menjadi gelap.

Kapan ia berjalan pulang? Kapan Sai datang?

"Kau tidur dengan mata terbuka, ya?" Sai tertawa.

Mata Ino masih mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia mencoba memaksa otaknya bekerja. Tadi, ia masih di butik aneh yang menjual sebuah _kimono_ cantik. Di detik selanjutnya, ia sudah ada di apartemennya sendiri, duduk di sofa dan menghadap ke arah televisi yang bahkan tak menyala.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu?" Sai merogoh kantong plastik di sebelah kiri Ino, mengeluarkan isinya dan bersiul pendek. " _Kimono_?"

"Ah, iya," jawab Ino dengan sedikit terburu. "Tadi aku merasa—"

Sai memandang Ino dengan penuh perhatian. Senyum yang Ino suka tercetak jelas di wajah laki-laki tersebut. Sai masih menanti penjelasan Ino, tapi Ino malah merasa takut.

"Merasa—?" Sai akhirnya menyipitkan mata karena Ino tak kunjung melanjutkan penjelasannya. Ia kini mulai terlihat khawatir. "Ino, kau baik-baik saja?"

Saat itulah, Ino seolah bisa melihat sosok seorang wanita yang tengah memeluk lukisan melayang-layang di belakang tubuh suaminya. Mata biru-kehijauan wanita tersebut tampak pucat, rambut pirangnya tampak menari-nari dengan bebas menentang gravitasi. Senyumnya tak lagi tampak seperti makhluk penghuni bumi.

Alien—asing.

Lebar, lebar, lebar ….

Seakan, mulut lebarnya sanggup menelan Ino dan Sai sekaligus.

"Ino? Wajahmu memucat! Hei! Ino? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Guncangan tangan Sai di pundaknya membuat Ino kembali tersadar. Sosok wanita itu tak ada lagi di mana-mana meski Ino sudah menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri—mencari jejak-jejak keberadaannya.

"Demi Tuhan, Ino! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Ino merasakan bibirnya bergetar saat menggumamkan nama Sai. Sai masih terus berusaha membuat Ino berbicara. Namun, pada akhirnya, Ino hanya bisa menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan suaminya.

Menangis, meraung, tak mengerti. Tidak. Samar-samar, mungkin Ino bisa memahami.

Ini adalah pengulangan—percobaan kesekian kalinya untuk menghapus dendam yang sudah semakin menghitam. Bagaikan kutukan yang belum juga hilang—masih enggan hilang.

Ia akan terus membunuh. Sampai wanita itu—sampai _Yamanaka Ino_ merasa puas.

Membunuh … kekasih hatinya ….

Membunuh … Sai.

Sekonyong-konyong, Ino mendorong tubuh Sai. Saat itulah, baik _kimono_ maupun kantong belanjaan Ino terjatuh ke lantai. Satu benda lain yang semula ada di dasar kantong keluar.

Belati. Dengan simbol Yamanaka di ujung gagangnya.

"Apa ini?"

Pandangan Ino kembali dihalangi kabut. Ia melihat Sai, tapi juga tak melihatnya. Ia mendengar suara Sai, tapi juga tak mendengarnya. Keributan yang terdengar di sekelilingnya, terasa begitu … kelam—membuat Ino merasa tercekik. Ia panik.

Jeritan keputusasaan, lengkingan yang tak enak didengar. Menerobos masuk ke gendang telinganya tanpa henti. Mengikuti rangkaian gelombang yang tepat menusuk ke dalam sanubari. Lalu, satu kata-kata yang terdengar jernih seketika membuat pundak Ino melemas.

" _Sekarang … giliranmu."_

.

.

.

 _Ada satu saat ketika mereka dipertemukan dan berakhir dengan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kejadian tragis itu masih berulang. Pertengkaran mereka berakhir dengan hilangnya kesadaran sang perempuan._

 _Disambarnya sebuah belati yang dimaksudkan untuk pajangan dan ditancapkannya benda tajam tersebut ke dada sang kekasih yang hanya bisa membelalak ngeri. Di detik selanjutnya, tak ada lagi teriakan-teriakan dan caci maki._

 _Air mata perempuan itu mengalir deras. Ia menangis meraung mendapati sang kekasih yang tak lagi bernyawa. Terus-terusan ia meneriakkan penyesalan dan maaf._

" _Tidak … tidak … jangan tinggalkan aku! Saaiii! Jangan tinggalkan akuu!"_

 _Tangannya bergetar, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah memantapkan hati tepat ketika kesadarannya kembali._

" _Tunggu—" katanya. "Tunggu aku …."_

 _Ia belum berhasil. Wanita ber-_ kimono _yang muncul di hadapannya menunjukkan ekspresi getir. Ia memang belum berhasil, tapi sungguh … ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini._

" _Sudahlah … tolong … hentikan ini semua …."_

 _Lalu, perempuan berambut pirang itu menusuk dadanya sendiri. Mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tangannya sendiri._

 _Kala itu, hanya sesaat—benar-benar sesaat—dendam itu terlupa. Sang wanita ber-_ kimono _kembali mengingat sebuah kisah cinta pahit dari masa lalu. Bulir-bulir air mata menjadi saksi bisu saat ia mendekap lukisan kesayangannya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk._

" _Tak ada … bunga yang benar-benar berwarna hitam."_

 _Sebelum ia menghilang, suara yang tak bisa terdengar oleh siapa pun itu bertanya dengan lirih,_

" _Sai … mengapa kau memberikanku lukisan bunga hitam?"_

.

.

.

"Ino! Hentikan!" Sai sudah meloncat turun dari sofa saat tiba-tiba istrinya tersebut menyambar belati yang sebelumnya tengah ia pegang. Tangan kirinya menyentuh lengan kanan yang sudah mengeluarkan darah akibat tergores belati.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Ino seakan-akan sudah tak bisa mendengar teriakan yang ditujukan padanya. Dengan belati di tangan kanan, ia terus berjalan mendekat ke arah Sai—mendesak sang suami hingga tembok menjadi penghalangnya untuk lari.

Saat itulah, Sai menyaksikan suatu pemandangan yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. _Kimono_ yang semula terjatuh di lantai bagaikan bergerak sendiri dan langsung menyelimuti Ino—menghilangkan kaos oranye dan jeans kelabu yang semula Ino kenakan. Rambut pirang perempuan tersebut yang semula terikat rapi seketika terurai. Tak ada binar kehidupan di mata Ino. Ino tak ubahnya boneka yang bisa bergerak karena dirasuki sesuatu.

"I-Ino …." Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah Sai.

Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia tak punya gambaran sama sekali. Mungkin ada—hanya satu kesimpulan tanpa bukti pasti. Istrinya sedang dirasuki. Tapi sekali lagi, Sai tak mengerti.

"Kau tak perlu mengerti …," ujar suara yang berasal dari mulut Ino seolah-olah bisa membaca pikirannya. Namun, Sai yakin, itu bukan Ino yang tengah berbicara. "Kau hanya perlu … mati berulang kali."

Sai menyeringai. Saat ini, keadaannya benar-benar gawat. Namun, ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak mengeluarkan celotehan yang biasanya sanggup membuat Ino mendelik sebal.

"Wah, gawat. Aku tidak mempunyai sembilan nyawa seperti kucing." Sai berdeham. "Ino, dengar. Aku akan mati jika kau menusukkan benda itu ke tubuhku. Kalau aku mati, bukankah kau akan merasa kesepian?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Ino. Saat itulah, Sai bisa melihat seringai mengerikan dari wajah istrinya. Sai pun semakin yakin, istrinya sedang dirasuki oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat menginginkan kematiannya.

Bau masa lalu, bau dendam yang diselimuti api amarah. Begitu hebatnya—bertahan lama melampaui ruang dan waktu. Hanya untuk mencari penyelesaian dan ketenangan.

Dan … kepastian.

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar Ino dengan suara serak, "aku tidak peduli …."

Wajah Ino terlihat berubah—kerutan berisi kemarahan itu membuatnya terlihat mengerikan. Selama ini, Sai selalu mencandai Ino, mengatainya jelek meski ia tak sungguh-sungguh, tapi melihat wajah Ino sekarang membuat Sai kehabisan kata-kata. Tak ada deskripsi yang bisa terpikirkan oleh Sai untuk menggambarkan sosok Ino saat ini.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULII!"

Ino langsung menerjang ke arah Sai, berusaha menusukkan belati tersebut ke dada kiri Sai—tempat jantungnya berada. Namun, Sai tak menyerah begitu saja. Dengan cekatan, ia segara menghindar ke samping dan berlari ke meja makan.

Sesaat, Sai merasa ragu. Haruskah ia mengambil pisau roti yang ada di meja sebagai alat untuk melindungi diri? Tapi bagaimana jika ia malah melukai Ino?

Sai tak sempat berpikir lagi. Ino kembali menerjangnya—menimpanya hingga punggung Sai beradu dengan lantai. Kala itu, Sai bisa melihat mata Ino yang berkilat dengan kebencian.

 _Benci, benci, benci …._

 _Aku benci padamu, Sai! Aku … sangat membencimu!_

Sai tersentak.

Selama ini, Sai selalu melihat pandangan penuh cinta dari Ino. Kini, ia seakan melihat sisi lain dari istrinya. Ia tahu, wanita di hadapannya bukanlah Ino yang ia kenal—bukan Ino yang yatim piatu dan diangkat keluarga Nara lalu menjadi istrinya. Ia bukan Ino yang mencintai Sai dan dicintai oleh Sai.

Sai tahu hal itu. Tapi, ia tetap tak bisa mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendadak menyerang dada.

Kenapa …?

Apa yang terjadi?

Sementara Sai masih menahan kedua tangan Ino, _kimono_ yang dikenakan wanita itu sedikit melorot dan memperlihatkan tanda lahir Ino yang selama ini membuat Sai begitu jatuh hati. Bunga hitam. Hitam yang benar-benar pekat dan gelap.

Lalu, sebuah ingatan menghantam kesadarannya. Pegangannya pada kedua tangan Ino melemah hingga ujung belati tersebut sudah nyaris mengenai bagian dada. Namun, tepat pada saatnya, Sai kembali berusaha mempertahankan hidup. Napasnya tercekat, tapi ia sedikit lega karena ia masih berhasil menyambung nyawa.

Ia harus menyampaikannya sekarang. Di tengah-tengah adu kekuatan mereka, Sai akan menyampaikannya. Kata-kata yang dulu—jauh di masa lampau—hanya tersimpan di ujung kerongkongan tanpa sempat mengudara.

"Ino … aku …." Sai menggemeretakkan gigi sesaat ketika ia merasa dorongan yang kuat dari tangan Ino. Ujung belati sudah menembus baju dan menyentuh kulit dadanya. Sai hanya bisa meringis.

"Walau kau membenciku … aku tetap …," Sai memaksakan seulas senyum meski saat ini hatinya merasa begitu kalut, "aku akan tetap mencintaimu …."

Pergerakan tangan Ino pun seketika terhenti. Tubuh sang wanita yang semula membungkuk dalam, kini perlahan menegak. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, kilat kebencian itu lenyap.

Berhasilkah?

"I-Ino?"

Sai berusaha memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya. Ketika itu, ia melihat mata Ino memandang ke satu arah. Air mukanya berubah. Entah apa yang istrinya lihat, tapi ia terlihat ketakutan.

"S-Sai …," panggil Ino dengan suara bergetar. Ino sudah berdiri dan tak lagi menimpa tubuh Sai. Wanitanya tersebut berjalan menjauh—dengan langkah yang sedikit terseok-seok. Setelah jarak keduanya cukup jauh, Ino menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau tahu … pesan tersembunyi dari bunga hitam?"

Wajah Sai yang sudah pucat terlihat semakin pucat. Mulutnya terasa kaku—demikian pula dengan tubuhnya. Ia harus berusaha mati-matian untuk mengubah posisi dari duduk hingga ia bisa berdiri dengan kedua kaki. Ia bahkan harus mendapat bantuan dari kursi yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ti-tidak, Ino."

"Bunga hitam … artinya …."

"Tidak! Ino! Jangan katakan!"

Ino tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Sorot matanya terlihat teduh—juga lelah.

"Selamat tinggal …."

Tangan Ino terangkat. Kaki Sai melangkah. Tangan Ino mengayun turun. Mulut Sai terbuka. Belati menembus dada kiri Ino—mewarnai bunga hitamnya dengan merah darah. Sai berteriak dengan tangan yang teracung.

Begitu lambat. Seolah, Dewa Waktu sedang menekan tombol _bergerak lambat_ di dalam ruang apartemen milik Sai dan Ino tersebut. Satu detik seakan menjadi bermenit-menit. Sai mulai kehilangan akal.

"INOOOOO!"

Tangan Ino terjatuh di sisi-sisi tubuh. Rambut pirangnya yang terurai berhamburan melawan arah jatuh tubuhnya. Saat itulah, Sai melihat bahwa Ino tak lagi mengenakan _kimono_. Baju oranye dan jeans kelabu kembali seperti semula. Tampaknya, apa pun yang merasuki Ino, sudah keluar bersamaan dengan secarik jiwa yang direnggut secara paksa dari raganya.

Sai memejamkan mata singkat. Alisnya menukis tajam, bibirnya tak mampu mengatup. Begitu punggung Ino berdebum menyentuh lantai, Sai baru tiba di sampingnya.

Terlambat—sangat.

Belati tegak bergeming. Mencabut nyawa seorang pecinta. Menyisakan tatapan kosong yang mengguratkan permohonan:

 _Hentikan cerita tentang dendam ini!_

Ketika waktu terasa kembali berputar normal, Sai mendapati tangannya tengah mengguncang tubuh Ino. Air mata sudah mengalir.

"Ino! Inoooo!" Sai masih belum ingin mengakui bahwa istri tercintanya sudah tiada. Ia masih ingin berusaha. "Hei! Ino! Bangunlah!"

Seolah merespons, dari mata Ino yang tak tertutup rambut, sebutir air mata menetes. Melewati pipi dan jatuh menyentuh tangan Sai yang masih menyangga tubuh sang wanitanya.

Sai tak percaya. Sai _tak ingin_ percaya. Ia pun berteriak tanpa peduli apa pun lagi. Teriakan yang memilukan, bagaikan lolongan seekor serigala yang tertinggal sendiri tanpa ada lagi kawan yang menemani.

Benar. Kini, Sai-lah yang ditinggal seorang diri.

Seperti … saat itu ….

Begitu ia membuka mata dan menangadahkan kepala ke arah kiri, ia bisa melihat sosok wanita ber- _kimono_. Wanita itu masih mendekap lukisannya—seolah takut untuk melihat lukisan tersebut.

Beberapa saat lamanya, mereka saling bertukar tatapan. Bukan lagi kebencian yang ada di sana. Tidak jelas apa namanya. Namun, melihat sosok wanita tembus pandang yang mengenakan _kimono_ merah tersebut memasang wajah bingung dan simpati membuat dada Sai merasa nyeri.

Ia muak.

Muak pada setan wanita berselimutkan dendam. Muak pada dirinya sendiri. Muak pada masa lalunya. Muak … pada keadaan yang tak henti-hentinya mendesak untuk memisahkan dirinya dari Ino dengan berbagai macam cara.

Sai pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino—membaringkan wanita yang baru tiga hari dinikahinya tersebut dengan hati-hati ke atas lantai. Ia kemudian melangkah ke arah meja makan.

Suara gedoran di pintu depan apartemennya membuat kebisingan yang tidak perlu. Sai tidak mau repot-repot membuka pintu hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan bernada ingin tahu. Ia hanya ingin semuanya segala berlalu.

"Apa … semua masih belum akan berakhir?" tanya Sai sementara tangannya sudah menggenggam sebuah pematik.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Akankah kau merasa puas … jika aku mengatakan …," ujar Sai sembari berjalan ke arah dapur lalu mengambil sebuah jerigen minyak dari lemari bawah yang ia tuangkan mulai dari atas kompor melewati lantai dan berhenti di meja makan, "aku bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup … tanpa Ino— _tanpamu_?"

Sai menolehkan kepala pada sosok tembus pandang yang masih menatapnya penuh tanya. Ah—selalu seperti itu, bukan? Wanitanya …. Tak berubah sedikit pun.

Sai tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyalakan pemantik dan melemparkannya ke minyak yang sudah ia tuangkan. Api dengan cepat menjalar dan menimbulkan ledakan besar dari arah kompor. Teriakan kepanikan dan kegaduhan semakin terdengar dari luar—bersamaan dengan api yang dengan cepat berkobar.

Sai tidak lagi bisa mendengar apa-apa. Telinganya terasa berdenging. Tapi, dunianya memang sudah menjadi lumpuh sejak melihat Ino menikam dirinya sendiri. Demi melindungi Sai dari _dendam_. Demi memutus kutukan yang seolah tak terlihat ujungnya.

Helaan napas meluncur dari mulut Sai bersamaan dengan lengannya yang kembali memeluk Ino. Hangat. Baru beberapa menit berlalu, bukan?

Pikirannya tenang, sekaligus campur aduk. Ingatan masa lalunya membuka jalan bagi Sai untuk kemudian mengambil belati dari dada Ino.

"Aku serius, Ino …," ujarnya perlahan, "aku merasa … tidak dapat hidup tanpamu."

Dikecupnya bibir Ino. Disesapnya bibir yang sudah tak bisa lagi memberikan respons. Dibiarkannya kesedihannya mengalir untuk terakhir kali. Disertai sebuah doa dan harapan agar di depannya, mereka tak lagi menjadi pelaku utama dari sebuah drama tragedi.

Saat belati yang sama akhirnya menembus dada Sai, laki-laki itu tersenyum ke arah wanita ber- _kimono_ yang memperlihatkan wajah tak menyangka.

Asap kelabu semakin pekat dan menyesakkan. Api menerjang ganas, melahap setiap benda yang ada di dekatnya dan siap untuk memangsa sisa-sisa kehidupan yang tertinggal: kenangan menyakitkan. Hanya bau anyir darah yang berusaha melawan, meskipun sia-sia.

Dan, sosok wanita ber- _kimono_ itu—Yamanaka Ino dari ratusan tahun silam—perlahan menggerakkan tangannya untuk melihat lukisan yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana.

Titik-titik warna merah kembali terlihat di lukisan bunga hitam yang dibuatkan oleh sang kekasih yang dianggapnya berkhianat. Lukisannya kembali!

Hatinya pun terasa penuh. Cinta yang sejak awal tak pernah hilang, pelan-pelan mulai berhasil menguasai dendam dan melumatnya hingga tak bersisa. Hanya titik kecil, tapi percayalah, warna selain hitam, sudah lebih dari cukup.

Yamanaka Ino tersenyum dan memeluk lukisan kesayangannya dengan begitu eratnya. Air matanya mengalir haru.

Ia tak akan melepaskannya. Ia tak akan membiarkan cinta lolos dari hatinya lagi.

Lalu perlahan, wujudnya menghilang dalam tenang. Sayup-sayup, sebuah suara menegaskan kesalahpahaman yang selama ini terus terbawa—menyiksa dua orang yang pada dasarnya selalu ingin bersama.

" _Tidak ada bunga yang benar-benar hitam, Putri."_

.

.

.

 _Api semakin menjalari kastil Yamanaka. Sosok seorang Shimura Sai yang menjadi kepercayaan Danzo kembali bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa senang karena misinya berhasil ia lakukan dengan sukses. Namun, selanjutnya, pemikiran mengenai masa depan membuat jantungnya berdebar tak keruan—tak nyaman._

"… _Semua berkat Sai yang berhasil mengelabui putri bodoh itu, ya! Kasihan Inoichi, diberkahi oleh seorang putri yang tak berguna sebagai penerusnya!"_

"… _Dia malah membawa kejatuhan bagi keluarganya!"_

 _Tawa-tawa itu terasa memuakkan. Menjijikkan. Bergema tanpa henti dan terus mengolok lukanya, berpesta di atas dukanya._

 _Tunggu—_ duka _?_

 _Apa Sai … sedang berduka sekarang ini?_

 _Kepalanya menengadah ke arah kastil yang sudah semakin tak berbentuk. Jantungnya semakin berdenyut perih. Apa lagi yang kurang?_

 _Ia sudah menyampaikan salam perpisahan. Ia sudah mengakui bahwa tak ada cinta selain kesalahpahaman._

 _Tapi kenapa …?_

 _Kenapa ia merasakan suatu beban kesedihan?_

" _Sai?"_

 _Ia menyunggikan seulas senyum palsu sebelum mengikuti rekan-rekannya untuk meninggalkan kastil yang tak lagi berpenghuni. Ia masih merasa tak nyaman, perutnya terasa melilit._

 _Ia malu mengakui. Tapi memang, setitik emosi itu sebenarnya sudah ada semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka di tepi sungai di sebuah pagi yang berseri. Andai Sai mau mengingat-ingat dan lebih jujur pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Namun, ia sudah terlalu terlambat, bukan?_

 _Bahkan, ketika keesokan paginya Sai ditemukan mati bunuh diri dengan sebuah pisau tertancap di dada, meninggalkan sebuah sketsa bunga hitam yang tak selesai … semua sudah terlambat._

 _Kata-kata 'Aku mencintaimu' tak akan pernah tersampai ke telinga sang putri._

 _Hanya permohonan maaf._

 _Maaf._

 _Maaf._

 _Maaf._

 _Maaf._

 _Maaf …._

 _Setulus hati …._

.

.

.

 _Karena tak ada bunga yang benar-benar hitam … tak ada emosi yang benar-benar mati …._

 _Di balik misi yang harus kuselesaikan ini, ada setitik warna yang tersembunyi …._

 _Menanti saat yang tepat … untuk menunjukkan diri …._

 _Selamat tinggal? Atau …_

… _sampai berjumpa lagi?_

.

.

.

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

 _Happy_ SaiIno _month_! ;)

Akhirnya, _fanfict_ ini kelar juga. Sebenarnya, ide untuk tema ini sangat jauh berbeda dari yang sudah tertulis di sini. Tapi, karena tema pertama _stuck_ , saya coba ulik ide yang lain. Jadinya begini, deh! Tetap dengan tema 'Black Flower' dan nuansa cerita yang _dark_ —entah kenapa saya ngotot pakek tema ini.

Ide untuk _fanfict_ ini akhirnya datang setelah saya _browsing-browsing_ soal 'black flower'. Coba aja ntar coba _googling,_ ada beberapa web yang menjadi dasar pembuatan cerita ini. Haha.

Semoga fanfict ini nggak terlalu mengecewakan, ya! Oh, kalau masih ada yang kurang jelas atau membingungkan, boleh kok ditanyakan _via review_ ;P

 _Well, reviews are always—very much—welcomed and appreciated._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
